


Blissful Domesticity

by PeachyDee



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Domestic Bliss, F/F, porno fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8279410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyDee/pseuds/PeachyDee
Summary: Takes place a couple weeks after season 1's ending. Angie wakes up in her gorgeous bedroom and prepares for her day which, unknown to her, will be even more unusual than the last.





	1. Windows And Doors

It was a beautiful, balmy spring day in the outskirts of New York City and Angie Martinelli laid in her bed staring out the massive window of her bedroom. Her eyes heavy lidded and euphoric, she listened to birds singing stories of their vacation to warmer climates. The tall, arched bay window sparkled in the early morning and Angie smiled slightly to herself, still in disbelief of her luck; she no longer had a ridiculous amount of rent to pay for a shoebox room in a hotel full of sex-deprived gossipmongers, she no longer had to deal with pompous, entitled customers at the automat, and she no longer had to wear that ridiculous blue waitress uniform. She had quit her job, citing a lack of motivation to deal with her jackass boss and her jackass customers anymore. She was now able to completely focus on her acting, and was able to use the money she had put aside to pay for classes, a new wardrobe that didn't consist of mustard and grease spotted aprons and triangular hats, and a set of gorgeous new luggage she may need to travel to Hollywood one day. She should have felt wonderful, though something was missing yet so attainable she could nearly taste it.

In a neighbouring bedroom (one attached by a rather lavish white marble en suite bathroom, in fact) a still-mysterious English beautyqueen/super spy slept soundly, enjoying her newfound freedom in a far less restless way. Angie chuckled when the graceful, yet socially bumbling agent had chosen the room adjacent to her out of every other room, "to be safe." The very thought of her made Angie feel like a giddy schoolgirl and yet she was still so cautious. There had been many secrets that recently came to light when Angie discovered their seemingly pure, Farmer's-daughter type neighbor turned out to be a Russian trained assassin sent to destroy Peggy, a government secret agent. She wasn't sure who to trust anymore, truthfully, but she wanted to trust Peggy; she did enough to live under the same roof as her.

Angie sat up in bed, her golden brown hair falling about her shoulders in loose waves. Her bright blue eyes caught the gleam of sunshine as she stood up to pull the curtains wider and admire the birds joyfully bathing in the large backyard fountain. She sat sideways on the cushions placed at the bottom of the bay window. She loved this place. Yet, she decided at that moment, today would be the day that the whole arrangement might come crashing down. She had loved Peggy since the day they first met after the war. Peggy had come in to the automat to pick up lunch for her 'Telephone Company' colleagues, looking downtrodden and miserable. Part of Angie knew, even back then, that there was something about Peggy that was very different. Aside from never seeing her before, and regardless of her accent, Angie got the feeling that Peggy was not from around here. She just had this air about her that made her seem like she was from a different world.

_Peggy walked into the automat in a pair of dark mauve slacks, black heels, a cream blouse and her blazer draped over her arm, checklist in hand. Neglecting to peel her eyes from her notes she came to the counter and, without a word or greeting, began to recite her list to Angie, who was scribbling furiously to keep up. Angie supposed Peggy realized she had been completely rude, because she abruptly stopped, looked up, and her eyes locked with Angie's for one oddly intense moment._

_"I-I'm so sorry," Peggy blinked furiously, "I don't know what came over me usually I'm not so careless, I'm just stressed at work and--"_

_Angie, sensing the woman's anxiety cut in - "Don't worry honey, you're hardly the worst customer I ever got in here," Angie cupped her hand beside her mouth and leaned in, "at least ya didn't smack my tush."_

_Peggy turned bright red and giggled, bashfully covering her crimson mouth with her notepad._

_"I'm Angie. Angie Martinelli," she extended her hand across the countertop," I figured an introduction is in order cause I'm thinkin' I'll be seeing you around here pretty often."_

_The other woman smiled warmly and shook her hand, "My name is Peggy Carter, I work at the phone company."_

It really was the beginning of a beautiful friendship with one of the most lovely, yet shrouded women she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She needed their relationship to become more, and she didn't know how to make it so.

For as long as she could remember, Angie always preferred the company of girls; there was something just so perfect about their curves, their scent, and their very presence that appealed to her so much. Peggy was the archetypal sexy, mysterious, yet down-to-earth woman that Angie had always fantasized of but never dreamed existed…and now they lived in the same house and suddenly all of Angie's years as a charming, queer Casanova flew out this gorgeous window. Peggy is not a shy suburban girl to be wooed, however; Angie cares far too much about her to use her old tricks and that is why it has taken her so long to muster up the courage.

"I have no idea what I'm gonna do," Angie mumbled to herself. The bathroom door clicked open and Peggy, her hair an attractive mess and her toothbrush tucked into her cheek, spoke around the foamy toothpaste in her mouth, "Did you say something, darling?"

Angie jumped, how the hell am I always surprised when she is this quiet, I oughta know by now.

"OH! Uh, nothin', English. What do you have planned for today?" Peggy tucked back into the bathroom to rinse her mouth and she came back with a small white hand towel, dabbing at her bare lips. Her eyes were heavy still, and the adorably groggy agent shook her head. "No, I don't think so. I might tend to the garden for a while after breakfast, and if you'd like to join me that would make a quiet day quite lovely." Peggy tossed the towel over her shoulder and grinned. Angie loved seeing Peggy like this; her guard down, her face bare and youthful. Sometimes it was hard to remember that Peggy was not even thirty years old, with all she had accomplished and endured in her short life Angie was sure she hardly felt her age anyway.

"That sounds peachy to me, Peg." Angie smiled right back at her friend, the usual silent fire blazing between them.


	2. Roses and Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast and a bit of gardening leads to an important confession.

They had decided to make pancakes and after an adorable mess of batter and flour on their pajamas (Peggy wore a practical set of rose-colored silk pants and a camisole, while Angie wore a flannel nightgown and a green silk robe over top) they went into their separate rooms to change into some sturdy gardening clothes. Angie pulled on a pair of denim capris, a plaid button-up blouse and rolled the sleeves up. She looked around her room for a hair tie; there was no way she'd survive out there with her hair smothering her like this. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw Peggy standing there in only her bra and pants looking into the mirror, hairpins in her mouth and arms up, pulling her hair into a ponytail. Angie felt her pulse quicken and drop into her jeans. Peggy's body was curvy yet very powerful. She radiated strength and beauty and Angie struggled not to pass out.

"OH! I uh, I was just coming to do the same thing."

Peggy casually turned and offered Angie a hair tie and a couple pins. "You and I have the same problem," Peggy stated and it startled her friend. Angie had been staring at her collarbones, the way they dip in the middle, just below her luscious throat.

"W-what problem is that?" Angie asked, flustered.

"We both get far too hot when we leave our hair down and yet we feel positively insecure when it's up!" Peggy smiled, pulled on her own button-up and began to fasten it closed.

"Oh yeah, that's true. I get hot very easily," Angie muttered and tied her hair back, "So what are we plantin' today, English?"

"I was hoping to prune the rose bushes before they get too overwhelming. They're in full-bloom right now and really too gorgeous to leave alone."

Angie swore she chose her words on purpose. They made their way downstairs and slipped into their flats. Peggy made a beeline to the shed and collected their clippers, gloves, and other gardening tools. Angie reached for a sturdy looking rose to pull it close and inhale its scent and she winced suddenly as one of its large thorns dug into her left palm and drew blood.

"Jeez, Peg! Your vicious rosebush is trynna kill me!" Angie's arms retracted and she pressed into her palm with her other hand. Peggy dropped everything she was holding and rushed to her friend's aid.

"Let me see it, please," she said gently as she took Angie's hand in her own and analyzed it, "Come into the kitchen, I have a first aid kit."

"It's really not that big of a deal, Peg, I've been through worse!"Angie reasoned as Peggy nearly dragged her into the house.

"Nonsense, you never know what kind of muck is on those flowers or what mutated pesticides Howard likely uses. I'm going to clean you up, and that is that."

Angie stopped fussing and Peggy sat her down, pulled out her kit and unclamped the aluminum lid.

"Let's see, I'll need a daub of iodine, a bandage, a cotton swab…" peggy muttered thoughtfully to herself, rummaging through the container with one hand, the other firmly placing pressure on Angie's palm with her thumb. Angie stared, eyes practically shimmering with adoration.

English always takes care of me. Lost in thought, Angie had barely noticed that Peggy had finished bandaging her up.

"Now, I hope that didn't sting did it? Just be careful not to get it wet for at least a couple hours," Peggy said, almost maternal. She glanced into Angie's eyes and without hesitating planted a gentle kiss onto the bandage. It was a sweet, candid moment that induced a bashful flush in Angie's face, and she smiled.

"I'm sorry I always seem to get you hurt."

Angie's blue eyes locked with brimming dark eyes. She placed her hand on Peggy's cheek, smiling crookedly as the agent tilted her head into the contact.

"I'm no victim here, Peg. In any of this. I'm your willing accomplice," Angie spoke earnestly, knowing this went well beyond the minor scratch on her hand. Peggy looked up and wiped her watery eyes with a gentle finger.

"How is it that you can make me feel better about anything just by simply speaking?"

Angie took the agent's hands into her lap and held them firmly, with conviction. "Probably because I love ya to death English, and probably then some. I'd do anything for ya, and I hope you know it."

Peggy smiled widely, her eyes now full of tears, some making warm trails down her face.

"You must know that I love you too, by now. Expert in espionage, decoding, and hand-to-hand combat but utterly clueless when it comes to romance." She chuckled. Angie's heart began to pound. Did she really just say that? One way to find out.

Angie gently gripped Peggy's wrists and she slid her chair closer to her. She placed her wounded hand on peggy's cheek and the other on her neck. Without saying a word, she tilted her head and placed her lips on Peggy's. They kissed softly for several moments, and Angie found her hand slipping into thick brown hair as they deepened their connection. Peggy surprised herself by moaning into the kiss and Angie smiled against her mouth as she slowly backed away.

"Don't ever cry for me, Peg. We're in this together." 


End file.
